Pertama Kali
by yarai yarai chan
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sangat murka pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini berkomplot dengan akatsuki untuk menghancurkan dunia. Seseorang yang kembali menghidupkanmu dan mengubahmu menjadi mayat hidup yang bengis, tanpa hati.


……………………………………………………**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Pairing : ItaHana**

……………………………………………………………**.**

**Pertama Kalinya**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Semua menurut sudut pandang Hana. And, tulisan yang di bold adalah flashback-an nya.

Happy reading..^^

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Pertama kali aku melihatnya, disaat hujan turun membasahi desa kecil Konoha ini. Dia berjalan sendiri dibawah payung coklatnya. Anak lelaki seusiaku. Rambut hitamnya, wajah tampannya, sikapnya dan mata onyx nya. Semua menjadi satu kesatuan yang pertama kali kulihat.**

**Mungkin memang hanya takdirku yang memaksaku hanya menjadi sebatas pengagum rahasianya. Aku memang tidak punya keberanian menyatakannya, jangankan mengatakan perasaanku, hanya berbicara dengannya saja aku merasa jantung ini serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya saja.**

**Pertama kali aku berbicara dan berinteraksi denganmu waktu itu, adalah disaat misi kita berdua. Hanya berdua. Aku merasa senang sekali waktu itu. Harapan untuk dekat denganmu tercapai. Walaupun, dalam perjalanan misi kita, kau banyak diam dan mencuekkanku, aku tetap merasa sangat senang. Hanya cukup berada didekatmu, aku sangat senang.**

**Jarak beberapa bulan, kita jarang bertemu. Tidak, maksudku, aku jadi jarang melihatmu. Kebiasaanmu yang selalu datang kepinggir sungai kecil itu jadi semakin minim. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sering berkunjung ke sungai kecil itu, untuk memastikan apa kau berkunjung ke tempat itu atau tidak. Mungkin, kesibukanmu yang sudah menjadi ketua anbu itu benar-benar menyita waktumu. **

**Pertama kali aku melihatmu dari berbulan-bulan lamanya, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Kau seperti sedang sakit. Dan wajah lelahmu itu, itu bukanlah wajah lelah karena tugas seorang ketua anbu. Melainkan, lelah karena banyak masalah yang kau pikul. Aku cukup tahu, kau bukanlah orang yang mudah bercerita dan berbagi dengan orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, aku seakan tahu, kau sedang dalam masalah yang sangat berat yang mengharuskan kau memilih sesuatu yang berat bagimu. Aku selalu bisa melihatnya. Dari matamu, dari wajahmu. Mungkin aku sangat percaya diri mengatakan ini padamu-karena aku selama ini tidak pernah lebih dekat denganmu selain misi pertama kita itu- bahwa aku sangat mengenal dan mengerti dirimu.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya lagi, kita bertemu berhadapan tanpa sengaja. Kau berjalan terburu-buru dari arah berlawanan denganku dan aku berjalan dengan tidak melihat jalan-sibuk dengan kertas yang saat itu tengah ku baca. Kita hampir saja bertabrakan. Tapi, reflek tubuhmu yang cepat menepis hal itu. Kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan didepanku, menyadarkanku akan kehadiranmu. Jarak kita hanya terpaut 30 cm. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat wajah rupawanmu itu dari dekat. Mata onyxmu, wajah tampanmu, dan rambut hitammu yang kini memanjang, tak ubah dari wajah yang pertama kali aku lihat. Tetap mengagumkan dimataku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat hatiku berdesir perih, disaat aku melihat matamu yang terlihat rapuh dan bibirmu yang semakin pucat dibanding sebelumnya. Ingin aku bertanya, 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa diam didekatmu.**

"**Inuzuka." Katamu, membuyarkan pikiranku sendiri.**

"**Oh. Ohayou, Itachi-san."**

"**Hn. Ohayou." Jawabanmu yang singkat dan dingin. Itu, adalah salah satu yang aku suka darimu. Entah kenapa.**

"**Kau ingin bertemu dengan Hokage, kan? Dia sudah menunggumu."**

**Kau mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih." Dan kemudian kau beranjak pergi dan semakin menjauh.**

**Aku berbalik demi melihat punggungmu. Aku tersenyum pada punggung yang membelakangiku itu, dan "Terima kasih kembali." Bisikku kecil.**

**Itachi, apapun yang terjadi padamu, apapun yang kau pilih dalam hidupmu, apapun masalah besarmu, aku akan tetap percaya denganmu.**

**Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, perasaanku terasa tidak enak. Aku duduk di pinggir jendela kamarku dilantai dua. Duduk sambil memegang sebuah kalung buatanku sendiri. Entahlah, kenapa aku bisa membuat kalung itu. Yang jelas, aku ingat, saat aku membuatnya aku terpikirkan tentangmu. Kalung dengan motif lingkaran-lingkaran kecil itu memang hanya terlihat sangat sederhana. Tapi entahlah, kalung ini sekarang seperti sangat berarti untukku. Seperti dirimu bagiku. Sempat terlintas, pikiran bodoh untuk memberikan kalung ini padamu. Tapi segera aku urungkan karena sadar, itu hanya akan mempermalukan diriku saja.**

**Aku merasa tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, dan sekarang aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak Konoha. Kupikir, dengan jalan-jalan sebentar akan membuatku lelah dan akhirnya akan membuatku mengantuk nanti. Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus dan menusuk kulit ku dengan dinginnya. Terbesit tiba-tiba gambaran wajahmu dalam otakku saat itu. Membuat perasaanku yang awalnya serasa tidak enak, menjadi lebih tidak enak lagi. Ada apa denganmu sekarang, Itachi-kun?**

**Aku memutuskan untuk menuju gerbang Konoha. Disana sangat sepi sekali. Penjaga yang biasanya berjaga di pintu gerbang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan? Digelapnya malam, aku dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri diluar pintu gerbang, membelakangiku. Mataku terbelalak. Walaupun orang itu membelakangiku, tapi aku merasa tahu siapa dia. Rambut panjang itu, punggung tegap itu. Itu Itachi.**

"**Itachi-san?" kau berbalik dan memandangku. Bulan yang kini tepat berada diatasmu, menerangi tubuhmu membuat aku dapat melihat jelas wajahmu. Wajahmu tampak suram, ada bekas jejak air mata dipipimu. Kau menangis? Kenapa? Tidak. Tidak hanya bekas jejak air mata yang ada di wajahmu. Beberapa titik yang sedikit menghitam, menodai wajah putihmu. Darah?**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Itachi-san?"**

"**Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Inuzuka. Apa yang dilakukan wanita sepertimu malam-malam begini?"**

"**Aku hanya kesulitan untuk tidur dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar." Aku terdiam, dank au pun juga.**

**Tiba-tiba kau berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menjauh. Aku tersadar. Inilah waktunya. Waktunya untuk menyerahkan kalung yang sudah kubuat ini. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah memutuskan suatu keputusan besar dalam masalahmu, kan? Entah apa itu, tapi aku hanya merasa tahu saja.**

"**Tunggu!" cegahku.**

**Kau berhenti berjalan namun, tak berbalik memandangku.**

"**Aku harus pergi."katamu.**

"**Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau akan pergi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku tahu kau telah memutuskan suatu keputusan besar dalam hidupmu dan sudah mengambil resikonya. Dan aku tahu juga, kau akan segera pergi. Tapi.." aku berjalan mendekatimu yang kini sudah berbalik menghadapku. Tak terasa setetes air mata terjatuh dari mataku. Kenapa aku menangis?**

"**Bawalah ini." Aku menyodorkan kalung itu padamu. Kau terdiam. Memandangi kalung yang ada ditanganku itu dan kemudian berganti memandangiku. Aku meraih tanganmu dan memaksamu untuk menggenggam kalung itu.**

"**Anggap saja, ini sebagai jimat yang akan melindungimu."**

"**Tapi aku tak percaya hal seperti itu." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabanmu. Meski tersenyum, aku merasakan setetes lagi, air mata terjatuh dari mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang ini. Kenapa aku mendadak mengeluarkan air mata dan merasa sangat sedih mengetahui Itachi akan meninggalkan Konoha. Bisa saja, dia pergi untuk misi anbunya-karena sekarang ini dia memakai seragam anbu- tengah malam begini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, kan? Tetapi, kenapa dengan perasaanku?**

"**Kalau begitu, kau harus percaya sekarang. Dan kau harus percaya juga….." aku mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Apapun yang terjadi padamu." Aku terdiam lagi. Berusaha melihat ekspresimu. Kau tetap diam dan mendengarkan. "Aku percaya dengan keputusanmu dan akan selalu percaya."**

**Terlambat, aku melihat mata onyxmu berubah menjadi merah. Aku telah masuk dalamm**

**genjutsumu dan seketika pingsan. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, aku dapat mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu , "Terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku."**

**///**

**Aku terbangun di kamarku. Aku masih bisa merasakan jejak air mata di wajahku dan menyadari kalung itu tidak ada padaku, aku tahu itu bukan mimpi. Lalu, kenapa aku ada dikamarku? Apa dia yang mengantarnya?**

**Saat aku turun ke dapur untuk sarapan, ibuku memberitahu bahwa semalam, seluruh keluarga klan Uchiha telah terbunuh. Dan yang selamat hanyalah satu orang saja. Uchiha Sasuke. Mendengar ibu mengatakan nama adik Itachi itu, tanganku yang sedang memegang piring sarapan, bergetar. Firasatku tidak baik.**

**Saat ibu mengatakan bahwa pelaku dari pembantaian itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, piring di tanganku terjatuh. Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibuku di dapur yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku.**

**Perasaan tidak enakku semalam, ternyata menjawab semuanya. Perasaanku yang seakan tahu Itachi memutuskan sesuatu dalam hidupnya, terjawab semuanya. Aku membuka jendela lebar. Merasakan udara pagi yang berhembus masuk. Membiarkan air mataku untuk sekali lagi berderai terjatuh. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, Itachi. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu."**

**///////**

**Waktu berjalan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun, itu tak ubah terhadap perasaanku padamu. Aku tetaplah pengagum rahasiamu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perasaanku ini. Sahabatku, adikku, bahkan orang tuaku. Aku merasa, keputusanku untuk selalu percaya padamu itu, tidak salah. Setelah mendengar berita kematianmu dan kebenaran tentangmu, sekali lagi aku menjatuhkan piring yang sedang kupegang. Semua temanku yang berada di kedai dango itu memandangku heran. "A, aku merasa tidak eenak badan. Aku…, pulang duluan."**

**Setelah itu, aku berlari menuju sungai kecil tempat dulu kau menghabiskan waktumu. Aku terduduk dibawah pohon besar dan menangis disana.**

"**Aku selalu percaya padamu, Itachi. Selalu percaya." Aku menarik nafas panjang disela-sela tangisku. "Ternyata jimat itu hanya mampu melindungimu sampai disini saja. Maafkan aku." Dan aku menangis hingga tertidur dibawah pohon itu.**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sangat murka pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini berkomplot dengan akatsuki untuk menghacurkan dunia. Seseorang yang kembali menghidupkanmu dan mengubahmu menjadi mayat hidup yang bengis, tanpa hati. Itachi yang aku percaya tidak seperti itu. Ya, memang tidak seperti itu, karena Itachi yang kupercaya itu telah meninggal. Yang sedang berada dihadapanku ini, yang sedang sekuat tenaga kulawan ini, memang bukan Itachi yang kupercaya dulu. Tapi aku benci. Kenapa mayat hidup ini,memakai kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang kuberikan pada Itachi ku? Itachi yang kupercaya?

Disela-sela pertempuran ku, aku kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan menangis saat bertempur. Itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi lengah." Katanya.

Kami…., bahkan suaranya sangat sempurna. Tolong, hentikan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kami…, bantulah aku untuk menguatkan hatiku, bahwa dia bukan Itachi yang ku kagumi. Bukan Itachi……

FIN….

Hahaha….

Fic yang terinspirasi saat mendengarkan lagu Justin Bieber- one less lonely girl.

Walaupun, Yarai rasa g da hubungan na ma fic ini. Cuma ide yang tiba-tiba –TUUINNGG- waktu dengerin lagu itu.

Oh, akui, yarai memang agak kesulitan mengatur alur dalam cerita. Makanya, kalo alurnya terlalu cepat atau berantakan, maafkanlah, yah…~_~"/\


End file.
